


Mourned and Forgotten

by booksareme



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksareme/pseuds/booksareme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Face of Boe's thoughts as he died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourned and Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone hope you like this. It's one of the first fics I've written so please tell me what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Doctor Who.

He thought back, wondering if the Doctor had made the connection. A statement so thoughtlessly uttered, perhaps saving the world.

“They called me the Face of Boe,” he remembered saying when he was called Jack. Captain Jack. That had been so long ago. But now here he was; dying, waiting, keeping thousands of people alive in the Motorway.

“Hame,” he started slowly, “any sign of the Doctor?”

“No sir. I’m sorry. I’ve been watching but nothing has changed in so long.” Novice Hame replied. “Wait. Something is happening. There was a breach in a door to the Motorway in the undercity. It could be him! No one else would be so reckless.”

“Well, please go see who this mysterious intruder is,” he said.

“Of course!” Hame answered already heading to the Motorway opening with her mask.

And so it began. The waiting when it was all he could do to keep the little power they had running. The loneliness of waiting with the threat of old memories lingering in the back of his mind. Flashes of memory began to bombard him. Laughing with the Doctor and Rose in that little restaurant. Waking up and wondering how. Realizing with shock that he couldn’t die. Discovering that Rose had died in the Battle of Canary Warf. The leaping joy when he found out she was ok, replaced quickly with grief that he could never see her again. Seeing her again as they watched the world die. Coming to the realization that yes, he could die and, no, it wouldn’t be all that bad.

He was startled back into the present when he heard the zapping of a teleportation device.

“Doctor.”

“Hello.”

And then later, he gave his last surge of power to free those helpless people. He watched the glass crack in front of him and realized this was really it.

He was going to die.

Captain Jack Harkness, his first name, and the Face of Boe, his last, dying together.

“You are not alone.”

He witnessed he shock and confusion on the Doctor’s face as he breathed his last.

Captain Jack Harkness and the Face of Boe, two names of one impossible being, dying together.

One name to be mourned, one to be forgotten.


End file.
